San Andreas Emergency Unit
Los Santos Las Venturas San Fierro }}The San Andreas Emergency Unit is an unnamedThe medical service does not bear an official name, instead taken from "San Andreas Emergency Unit" read on the Ambulance livery medical service in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas operating in San Andreas. Description The San Andreas Emergency Unit (SAEU) appears to be a public medical service which only respond within San Andreas' major cities; Los Santos, Las Venturas and San Fierro, and will not respond to emergencies in far outskirts. Their logo is seen on the side of Ambulances and is depicted as a traditional " ", albeit with the snake and pole replaced with what appears to be a sperm. Although the service doesn't have an "official" name or identification, "San Andreas" and "Emergency Unit" are found written on the Ambulance. 2 paramedics will spawn in an Ambulance in emergency situations. When arriving at the scene of a casualty, both the driver and passenger will get out and attempt to revive injured pedestrians. San Andreas Emergency Unit paramedics will almost always successfully revive injured pedestrians if they are on time; only decapitated pedestrians cannot be saved. Uniform Different pedestrian models for the San Andreas Emergency Unit are used for each city. The Los Santos paramedic is an African-American male with a white and black uniform. The San Fierro paramedic appears to be an Asian male with a green and black uniform. The Las Venturas paramedic is an Hispanic male with a light blue and black uniform. All paramedics only appear as males. These pedestrian models are not seen outside hospitals or any other location, except during scripted missions. SanAndreasEmergencyUnit-GTASA-SanFierroParamedic.png|San Fierro SAEU Paramedic. SanAndreasEmergencyUnit-GTASA-LosSantosParamedic.png|Los Santos SAEU Paramedic. SanAndreasEmergencyUnit-GTASA-LasVenturasParamedic.png|Las Venturas SAEU Paramedic. Vehicles Ambulances with their logo are used to respond to emergency situations, and can be seen parked outside hospitals. They will spawn with or without unit numbers "37" or "71". Unnumbered units will simply show as "Unit". Unit number combinations "10" and "02" exist in the Ambulance's texture files but are otherwise unused. 's textures.]] Ambulance-GTASA-front.jpg|A San Andreas Emergency Unit Ambulance in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. (Rear quarter view) Locations :See Also: Hospitals#Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Despite the fact Ambulances are only seen responding in San Andreas' major cities, their Ambulances can be seen parked outside almost all of the hospitals within San Andreas. No SAEU Ambulances spawn at Ivory Towers Drive-Thru Mental Clinic normally, but two will spawn, along with four Los Santos paramedics at the hospital during the mission "Madd Dogg". AllSaintsGeneralHospital-GTASA.png|All Saints General Hospital *, Los Santos CountyGeneralHospital-GTASA.png|County General Hospital *, Los Santos SanFierroMedicalCenter-GTASA.png|San Fierro Medical Center *, San Fierro IvoryTowersDriveThruMentalClinic-GTASA.png|Ivory Towers Drive-Thru Mental Clinic, Las Venturas LasVenturasHospital-GTASA.png|Las Venturas Hospital *, Las Venturas FortCarsonMedicalCenter-GTASA.png|Fort Carson Medical Center *, Bone County CrippenMemorialHospital-GTASA.png|Crippen Memorial Hospital *, Red County AngelPineMedicalCenter-GTASA.png|Angel Pine Medical Center *, Whetstone ElQuebradosMedicalCenter-GTASA.png|El Quebrados Medical Center *, Tierra Robada :* Denotes an Ambulance spawns outside this hospital. Gallery SanAndreasEmergencyUnit-GTASA-LosSantos.jpg|'San Andreas Emergency Unit' paramedics reviving pedestrians in Los Santos. SanAndreasEmergencyUnit-GTASA-SanFierro.jpg|'San Andreas Emergency Unit' paramedics reviving pedestrians in San Fierro. SanAndreasEmergencyUnit-GTASA-LasVenturas.jpg|'San Andreas Emergency Unit' paramedics reviving pedestrians in Las Venturas. Prominent Appearances in Missions ;Side-Missions *The player is able to trigger Paramedic side-missions in any Ambulance. The locations of the injured are dependent on where the mission is triggered. ;Missions *Intensive Care - three SAEU Ambulances are targets, two of which are occupied by two Las Venturas paramedics, while the third is hijacked by the Forelli Family with Johnny Sindacco inside. *Madd Dogg - Carl takes Madd Dogg to the Ivory Towers Drive-Thru Mental Clinic. Two Ambulances are found parked in the parking lot, with two Los Santos paramedics outside the hospital. Two other LS paramedics will help Madd Dogg after dropping him off. References Navigation }} Category:Health Services